Shadow and Sonic go shopping!
by DustyStars
Summary: Basically what the title says! Amy is ill and Sonic has eaten all the food. He and Shadow are forced to go to Tescos... and chaos ensues.


_This is a oneshot I wrote and uploaded a few years ago- it's been under construction to remove any errors and improve it, enjoy! Reviews are appreciated._

**Shadow and Sonic go shopping**

It was a lovely day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Amy Rose was stuck in bed with flu. 'Typical', she thought, eyeing the sun rays filtering in through the curtained window with envy. 'The only nice day of the year and I'm ill'. She looked around her room which seemed dull and messy compared to the outdoors despite it being pink. Struggling out of bed, she laboriously opened the curtains and then the window to let in some air, hoping it might lighten her mood.

While she was up, she walked to her large bookcase and picked out a novel to read for the rest of the day. Just as she had settled down back in bed with _Pride and Prejudice_ there was a knock on the door of the small cottage she and Sonic shared on the outskirts of town. Seven months ago, when Amy had still been living in a cramped apartment on her own and Sonic slept at Tails' house most nights, the blue hedgehog had finally plucked up to courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, and of course she had accepted. They had bought the cottage five months later and Amy and Cream spent most of their time planting flowers in the spacious garden.

"Sonic!" she yelled to her (absent) blue boyfriend. Not receiving a reply, she put down her book, pulled a blanket around herself and padded downstairs, coughing and sniffing as she went. She opened the door to find none other than Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat stood on her doorstep. They had been an item for almost a year now, and they too lived together, in a spacious apartment on the other side of town.

Amy coughed again, and Rouge took a step back from her.

"Whoa," she said as she looked at the mess of a hedgehog in front of her. "I'm all for a new look but this one just isn't working, hun. You look terrible."

Amy tried for a laugh that ended in a coughing fit. When she had recovered she said, "Well it would be better if I had someone to look after me but Sonic's disappeared again." She sighed and held the door wider to allow them in.

"Damn," Rouge commented as she followed Amy into the house.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Amy asked over her shoulder as she went into the kitchen.

"Please," Rouge replied as Shadow shut the door behind them silently.

They followed the ill hedgehog through to the little kitchen, where they found her staring at the inside of an empty fridge with a look of disbelief on her face.

"But I only went shopping yesterday! Where's all the food gone?"

Shadow made a little noise that could almost have been a chuckle- if Shadow ever dared to lighten up, and Amy turned her head round to look at him.

He composed himself, and said in his Ultimate Serious Voice, "I passed fak- Sonic yesterday when I was out, and he had lots of food with him like chilli dogs and biscuits. They looked homemade, so maybe that's where the food has gone…"

He breathed a silent sigh of relief. If he had called Sonic a faker he'd have a hammer in a very personal space right now, and that would be too much for even the Ultimate Life Form to deal with. Not that he would ever admit it of course.

Amy was still shaking her head at the inanimate fridge when the front door opened and the infamous blue hedgehog entered, unaware of the danger he was in.

"Amy! I'm home!" he called, and a few seconds later he appeared in the kitchen.

"Shadow, Rouge, hey! I wasn't expecting visitors!" He looked at Amy, then saw what Amy was looking at. "Oh, err, yeah, about that…"

Amy shut the fridge door and walked slowly around the counter to Sonic, who backed into the wall. Then Amy smiled at him sweetly and said, "Sonic, there seems to be a lack of food in our fridge, and we have guests. Do you think you could go and do the food shopping just this once?"

Sonic went pale as he remembered the last time Amy had taken him shopping to a big scary store… It was called… Tesco… Hoards of people pushing their way to shelves, the constant _beep, beep, beep_ of the tills with massive queues, and the maniacs with silver contraptions that Amy called… trolleys. He had never been back again since that fateful day, and had vowed never to go there again. Amy's look told him that he was about to break that vow.

Sonic searched for his acting skills and put on a big smile. "Of course Amy, just give me a list and your credit card and I'll be back before you know it!" Then a thought struck him and he added, " as long as Shadow goes with me too, just to make sure I get the right stuff."

Shadow, who was in the act of smirking while sitting down on a chair, promptly sat on thin air instead and toppled to the ground with a look of horror on his usually emotionless face. Before he landed on the ground, he used Chaos Control to sit firmly on the chair and said, "No damn way are you getting me to go to that God-forsaken place. Never. Ever. Never! It is beneath me to go to such a mundane place as that, and it's not my job! I just shoot people and talk morbidly at random intervals!" He began to look hysterical, and didn't notice Rouge creeping slowly up behind him. He continued his rant. "I swore that I would never go to anywhere as pathetic as a supermarket in my whole life. I couldn't bear the social stigma of being seem there. I would be eternally ridiculed! I am the Ultimate Life Form! And what makes you think I want to go with Faker? I will not go- ahhhhhhhhh!"

Shadow pushed the trolley through the crowded aisles of Tescos, carefully keeping his shades over his eyes and trying to control his annoyance. Rouge had poked him in his eye with the edge of her wing at the same moment Amy had whacked him on the head for calling Sonic a faker. Rouge had made him go and do the food shopping for her this week as he never did it and he could do with some 'manly bonding' with Sonic. He'd tried to get out of it but she had poked him again and given him a list.

Sonic walked next to him, looking as though he was about to have a seizure. His eye was twitching as he pushed his way through the hordes of people and tried to blank out the beeping of the tills. The only thing that was stopping him from running away screaming was the thought of a rather large hammer and its owner who had a rather good aim.

Shadow took the list out from between his quills and unfolded it.

"Hey!" exclaimed Sonic. "Why is your list so small?" He pulled his own list out of his shoe along with a credit card and unfolded it. It brushed the floor.

Shadow hid a smirk as Sonic looked at the list in disbelief.

"Still happy you raided the fridge yesterday, faker?" he chuckled, but then sobered up as he realised he was the Ultimate Life Form. He was not to chuckle. It was beneath him.

Sonic growled at him and said, "Oh yeah? Bet I could find all this stuff and be at the tills before you, and this list is massive!" Shadow could never resist a challenge from Sonic, and agreed quite happily.

Two minutes later, Sonic had got his own trolley and they were both stood outside the entrance ready to begin.

"Three… Two… One…GO!"

Both the hedgehogs careered forwards using their trolleys as shields and bowled over and unsuspecting little girl who dropped her ice-cream and started crying. Ignoring the protests behind them, they continued down aisle one to the end, before they stopped. Of course, neither of them had any idea where they were going in this huge new place.

"See you at the exit, Sonic" Shadow smirked before pulling out a chaos emerald and teleporting to who k new where, leaving poor Sonic holding a long list next to the pasta section. Just then a little old lady came up to him and whacked him in a very personal space with her bag.

"Who do you think you are? Think you can just go round hurting little kids and knocking their ice creams out of their hands? What kind of child hater are you? My granddaughter is not happy, and I want you to buy her an ice cream now. With your own money if you don't mind." Sonic tried to protest, which was hard seeing as he was having a hard time not crying after being hit, but the old lady raised her bag again threateningly, so Sonic meekly followed her to the ice cream section.

He saw the girl he and Shadow had nearly killed earlier stood next to a big freezer full of ice creams, looking rather angry.

Before Sonic was able to even see the freezer properly, the girl began reeling off a list of names he had never even heard of before, such as Magnum, Cornetto and Solero, whilst pointing at different cabinets. Of course, hedgehogs never ate ice creams as they made them ill. As the girl continued reeling of alien names, Sonic couldn't stand it anymore. He could hear the constant beeping of the tills in the background, and sales assistants talking to customers all around him. He felt closed in and claustrophobic. He began sweat dropping.

Shadow, meanwhile, had teleported to the Chaotix Detective Agency, where he called on the help of Espio to do the shopping for him as he had to go on a 'G.U.N mission urgently'. As soon as Espio agreed, Shadow Chaos Controlled out of there for dear life. What Shadow didn't know was that Charmy and Vector also wanted to go with Espio, and for a random reason, Vanilla and Cream were their too, so they all went to Tesco to do Shadow and Rouge's shopping. Luckily for Shadow, they hadn't told Rouge.

The whole group made their way to Tesco, Cream talking to her mother, who was holding hands with Vector, who was having the hell annoyed out of him by Charmy, who was being told off by Espio, who was the one really wishing he was somewhere else.

They reached the entrance to the store, where there seemed to be something going on by the freezer section. Wondering what it was, they walked towards the commotion and found a terrified Sonic being yelled at by an old woman and a little girl. Charmy cracked up laughing as Cream ran forward to intervene.

"Cream!" Sonic looked relieved to see his girlfriend's best friend. "What are you doing here?"

Before Cream could reply, she was grabbed by the little girl before being death hugged.

"Squeeeee!" the little girl cried. "I want it! It's so cute!"

Cream gasped, struggling for breath before Cheese intervened by looking cute with big eyes. The girl dropped Cream and started chasing after Cheese, who flew just in front of her and led her away from the group into the store.

"Phew," said Sonic, helping Cream up. "So, what are you all doing here?" Espio stepped forward ninja style and told Sonic they were doing Shadow's work for him.

Hearing this, Sonic shouted, "Cheater!" and went into overdrive, running at full speed around the store and not caring who he hit on the way.

Espio backed away slowly out of the chaotic shop, probably to go and meditate somewhere, but his path was blocked by none other than Rouge the Bat, who was wearing an expression of extreme annoyance. In a desperate attempt to get away, Espio ducked and turned invisible, but Rouge caught him shook the truth out of him before walking into the now half ruined shop. She paused and took in the scene before her. From what she could see, a blue blur that was screaming 'Cheater' was being chased by security guards, a Chao was being chased by a shouting little girl who was in turn being chased by an angry Cream. Vector was restraining Charmy from going to help Cream and Dr Eggman was randomly shouting, "This supermarket is now part of Eggmanland!" in his annoying voice. Vanilla was nowhere to be seen.

At that moment, Sonic dashed past Rouge and slipped on the remains of an ice cream, unbalanced and flew through the air to land gracefully in a massive stack of special offer Baked Bean Tins. Cheese eventually got tired of being chased and flew up to the ceiling, much to the dismay of the little girl, and Charmy finally got free or Vector, flew straight up into Dr Eggman's flying pod and caused the whole place to explode.

Two hours later, the fires had been extinguished and everyone had been rescued from the rubble and Dr Eggman was trying to talk his way out of paying the damage fees. Rouge, who had managed to fly a safe distance and had stuck around until everyone was safe, finally left the ruined supermarket and returned home to find Shadow spread on the couch watching trash TV. She walked right up behind him silently and said, "So Shadow, did you get everything I asked for?"

He fell off the sofa and quickly stood up looking sheepish. "Well, you see… I had a headache you know, even the Ultimate Life Form gets them, so I asked Sonic if he would do my shopping for me, and he said he would. Are you sure he hasn't dropped it off yet, he said he would?"

Rouge simply changed the TV channel to the news where live images of a certain ruined supermarket met Shadows eye. "Oh crap. Uh, I can explain…"

"You better be able to," Rouge said threateningly.

"Um…"

"You can't can you?"

Shadow had a difficult choice ahead of him. He could stay and tell the truth and Rouge would be angry, or he could run and return later where Rouge would… Still be angry.

"Bye!" said Shadow, before running off to avoid death at the hands of his girlfriend for a few more hours. He really wished he had just gone and bought potatoes instead of taking up Sonics challenge.


End file.
